This application claims priority to Taiwan application Serial No. 090133322 filed Dec. 31, 2001.
The present invention relates to a structure of a pin, and more particularly to a structure of a pin for an AC connector. The present invention also relates to a process for fastening a wire onto the pin.
The power supply apparatus, such as an adapter, is widely used for rectifying and converting AC power into DC power. FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) are respectively exploded and illustrate perspective views of a conventional power supply apparatus. Such power supply apparatus includes an upper housing 1 and a lower housing 2. A space is defined between the upper housing 1 and the lower housing 2 for accommodating a circuit board 3 therein. An AC connector 4 and other electronic components 30 required for the power supply apparatus are mounted on the circuit board 3. A first concave 11 and a second concave (not shown) are respectively provided on the front side and the rear side of the upper housing 1. A third concave 21 and a fourth concave 22, opposite to the first concave 11 and the second concave, are respectively provided on the front side and the rear side of the lower housing body 2. When the upper housing 1 and the lower housing 2 are jointed together, the first concave 1 and the third concave 21 form a slot for infixing the AC connector 4 therein to receive an external AC power supply. The circuitry mounted on the circuit board 3 converts the AC power into a DC power supply, and the converted DC power is supplied to electrical appliances such as printers, radios, and modems.
Referring to FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b), the AC connector 4 basically includes an insulating main body 40, two power terminals 411, 412, and a ground terminal 413. The power terminals 411, 412, and ground terminal 413 are located in a cave 41 inside the main body 40 and penetrate through the apertures (not shown) on the backside surface 401 of the main body 40. The power terminals 411, 412, and 413 are respectively coupled with the pins 431, 432, and 432 via rivets 421, 422, and 423.
There are two supporting rods 44 extending from a bottom surface 402 of the main body 40. These two supporting rods 44 are integrally formed with the main body 40 by plastic injection molding technique. A protruding member 433 is defined at the free end of each supporting rod 44, wherein the maximum transversal length of the protruding member 433 is slightly larger than the diameter of each cavity 33 and 34 (FIG. 1(a)) on the circuit board 3. Since the supporting rod 44 is made of a plastic material with an inherent elasticity, the protruding members 433 can penetrate through the cavities 33 and 34 by exerting an external force thereto. The AC connector 4 can be fixed to the circuit board 3 accordingly.
The power pins 431 and 432 are simultaneously inserted into the corresponding pinholes 31 and 32 on the circuit board 3 (FIG. 1(a)), and subsequently fixed to the circuit board 3 by a welding technique. The power terminals 411 and 412 are utilized to accept electrical signals from the AC power supply through the power pins 431, 432 into the circuit board 3. The ground terminal 413 is used for accepting ground signal from the AC power supply. The ground pin 433 will be grounded to a ground voltage on the circuit board 3 via a wire (not shown).
However, the above-mentioned AC connector still has some disadvantages in practice:
1. Since the distance between the pinholes 31 and 32 has to be predetermined depending on the distance between the power pins 431 and 432, the use of such AC connector 4 is restricted to some specified circuit boards; and
2. Since the power pins 431 and 432 are made of hard metals, after they are positioned on the circuit board 3, a portion of the solder by welding technique might be stripped due to the thermal stress produced from the electronic components 30 in operation.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved pin structure for an AC connector so as to overcome the problems described above.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of a connector. The structure includes a main body, at least one terminal, at least one pin and at least one wire. The at least one terminal is located in a cave of the main body for accepting a power supply. The at least one pin electrically connected with the at least one terminal, wherein each pin has a hole and a wire-securing part. Each of the at least one wire has a first end connected to the wire-securing part and a second end electrically connected to a circuit board, wherein the first end penetrates through the hole and is wrapped around the wire-securing part for at least one turn.
In an embodiment, the first end includes a bare part and partially an insulated part, wherein the bare part is uncovered, and the insulated part is covered with an insulating material.
In an embodiment, the connector further includes at least one supporting rod extending from a bottom surface of the main body for being positioned on the circuit board. Preferably, the supporting rod is integrally formed with the main body.
In an embodiment, the connector further includes at least one projecting plate depending on the wire-securing part. Preferably, the projecting plate is integrally formed with the main body.
Preferably, the pin is a power pin and the terminal is a power terminal. Certainly, the pin and the terminal can be a ground pin and a ground terminal, respectively.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of an AC connector. The AC connector includes a main body, at least one power terminal located in a cave of the main body for accepting an AC power supply, at least one power pin electrically connected with the at least one terminal, wherein each of the power pins having a hole and a wire-securing part. The connector further includes at least one wire, each wire having a first end connected to the wire-securing part and a second end electrically connected to a circuit board, wherein the first end penetrates through the hole and is wrapped around the wire-securing part for at least one turn.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for fastening a wire onto a pin, wherein the pin has a hole and a wire-securing part, and the wire has an end with a bare part and an insulated part. The process includes steps of penetrating the bare part and a portion of the insulated part through the hole, allowing the bare part to be wrapped around the wire-securing part for at least one turn, and fixing the bare part onto the wire-securing part.
Preferably, the bare part is fixed onto the wire-securing part by welding.